


Maybe one day you'll tell me you're sorry

by dynami



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynami/pseuds/dynami
Summary: Lee Jeno was the kind of boy who made you fall hard for him without actually trying to and before you were fully aware of what you were feeling, you would find yourself ready to drop it all for his attention, until it slowly but surely  destroyed you.Nonetheless, as easy as it was to fall in love with him, it was extremely difficult to hate him. Na Jaemin knew this better than anyone.Alternatively, Jaemin spent all his college years hating on Jeno but now wakes up to him smothering kisses all over his face every morning
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	Maybe one day you'll tell me you're sorry

**Before**

Jaemin remembered his last day of high school very clearly. He remembered the excitement in the air, how Donghyuck couldn’t stop crying and laughing at the same time because they were _finally_ out of that hellhouse, how Jisung tried so hard to pretend that he was not crying and that he was _not going to miss them god dammit_. And, of course, he remembered how Lee Jeno was holding his hand and looking at him like he never wanted to let him go.

That day, with the four of them together, Jaemin could have sworn he knew just how the next year would be like. With a not so little Jisung, who would for sure call him at least once a week to ask him when he was going to visit and cook something for him, with a not so quite annoyed Donghyuck, who would wake him up every day with a cup of coffee to go to their classes together, and with Jeno beside him holding his hand just like he had always done.

Life had other plans though. Or at least Jeno did when he decided to leave without nothing more than an _I’m sorry, Nana_ two weeks after graduation.

After that, and as he laid on his bed waiting for the summer to end, Jaemin tortured himself thinking about Jeno. He wondered if he was eating well, if someone would tell him he needed to take breaks from studying, if someone was showering with love the way _he_ used to. Most importantly, he wondered why he still cared, why he still felt his heart breaking every time he thought of him.

When Donghyuck came to visit and to remind him to pack because _we are leaving soon, Nana_ , he liked to lecture him about how it was normal to feel like that. He would reason that their lives had been intertwined since pretty much the begging of time and it was not easy to just forget 18 years of memories and the feelings that came with them.

Finally, as the summer ended and he got on the train towards his new life, with Donghyuck sleeping next to him, Jaemin promised himself that he was going to forget about Lee Jeno. He was going to learn to hate him. Jeno had been clear when he had left, he didn’t love him anymore, so Jaemin would learn to stop loving him as well, even if it took him the rest of his life.

***

_**September 2018** _

**fullsun**

Injun called

he wants to facetime us during lunch

**nana**

YES PLEASE Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

I get out in 20

**fullsun**

cool

I’ll meet u outside ur class

Notoriously happier than before, Jaemin turned off his phone and continued taking notes. As soon as his professor dismissed them, he stumbled to put all of his stuff in his bag and rushed towards the door where Donghyuck was waiting for him.

“Hyuckie! Hi!”

“Hi Jaem, how was your class?”

“A little boring to be honest, I’m regretting not taking it with professor Park already” answered Jaemin as they started walking, “just thinking about all the jokes I'm missing makes me sad”

“Well, if you had taken his class we wouldn't be able to have our weekly movie night”

“We could have them on Saturday now that Injunnie is gone but of course you want to go to that lame frat parties”

“Hey! those parties are not lame! you would know if you ever agreed to go to one” complained Donghyuck as they entered their dorm building “either way, you know Injun only has time on fridays to facetime us for more than 15 minutes”

“Yeah yeah whatever Hyuckie”

The two friedns entered their dorm and while Jaemin started cooking, Donghyuck messaged Renjun telling him they were ready to facetime. By the time the food was ready and Jaemin was serving it, Renjun started calling them.

“Hi guys!”

“Injunnie! hi! how are you? how are your classes going? is your roommate nice? have you been eating well? have you-”

“Calm down Jaem, one question at a time okay?”, said Renjun laughing, “I’m fine, i’ve only had two classes so far and they had been fine, i haven’t really talked to my roommate much but he seems nice enough, and yes, i have been eating well”

“Good” 

“Well now that Jaemin has calmed down. Renjun tell us, have you found the guy you were looking for?” asked Donghyuck smirking, “you know, the puppy looking one whose photo you carry around in your wallet”

“For fucks sake Hyuck, I’ve only been in Hong Kong for like a week and a half, so, no, I still haven’t found him”

“Well keep us posted on that young man”

“Who cares about some stupid boy?” interrupted Jaemin with an annoyed look on his face “you should focus on your classes Injunnie! You said it yourself, their architecture program is among the best in the world, even better than here in Seoul, so you should take advantage of your time there!”

“I will Nana, don’t worry”, said Renjun amused, “now, tell me, how’s everything over there?”

“Ah! you know, same old shit, Professor Lim is still being a dick” 

As they continued talking, and as Donghyuck and Renjun started bickering about one thing or the other, Jaemin couldn’t help but smile and remember how they had met the latter. Back then, it had been an awkward 18 year old Renjun who had nervously introduced himself as their roommate with a hardly understandable korean. He had looked so adorable that Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from smiling, correcting his pronunciation and proceeding to proclaim him the (new) love of his life. Donghyuck had laughed when Renjun, with a frown and a perfect korean pronunciation had told him that he was an idiot and to _please refrain from saying such nonsense in the future._ Just like that, Renjun had become their new best friend, filling a space that without their knowledge, had always been there for him. 

In the last two years the three of them had grown to be close to inseparable; they ate, studied and spent all their free time together in their little dorm talking about anything from whether or not aliens existed to how global warming was a pressing issue that was dangerously overlooked by governments all over the world. 

Consequently, when Renjun had told them that he was going to do a semester abroad in Hong Kong, Jaemin, who found comfort in their routine, felt, for the second time in his life, like he was being left behind. Moreover, knowing that their friend had decided to go to Hong Kong partially because his cousin Chenle had told him that he had found out that his old best friend was studying there had only made Jaemin feel worse.

Thinking about Renjun leaving brought back undesired thoughts of Lee Jeno, and with him, buried feelings and insecurities. Luckily, just like he had done in that pivotal summer, Donghyuck had been there for him and reassured him that Renjun was _nothing like that fucking asshole_ and that he would be back in no time to continue pestering them about their obsession for coffee. 

It had taken a lot of work before Jaemin could come to terms with Renjun leaving, yet once he accepted it, Donghyuck and him had come up with a comforting routine to deal with the separation, one that included regular facetiming sessions with Renjun and homemade lunches in their dorm. Still, even if Jaemin would never admit it, being only with Donghyuck had reminded him of their childhood, of the time between Jeno leaving and Renjun entering their lives, of how despite everything Donghyuck was the one person who had been with him through the worst moments of his life since he was 8 and how much Jaemin loved him for it. It was a soothing thought knowing that Donghyuck would always be there for him, although sometimes Jaemin wished he wasn’t around, like right now.

“Injun! Please tell Jaemin that he should come to frat parties with me”, said Donghyuck pointing to the younger boy, who was now drying the dishes and pots that they had used, “he doesn’t have the excuse of staying here to keep you company while you paint so he should totally go and make some new friends, right? Or maybe hook up with someone, find a date, go wild!”

“If he doesn’t want to go you shouldn’t force him Hyuck”

“See! Injun is on _my_ side!”, exclaimed Jaemin, “those parties are full of drunken frat assholes that I _do not_ want to meet”

"Still, Hyuck is partially right Nana, you should make more friends”, said Renjun, “You know Donghyuck is just going to be less in the dorm as the semester progresses to go hook up with some of those frat assholes. I don’t want you to be alone”

“Hey! I would _not_ leave Jaemin for a hook up”, protested an offended Donghyuck.

“I know he wouldn’t leave me alone. And even if he did, Jisungie is finally studying here so I can go pester him any time I want!”

“Just...at least try to make some friends in your classes okay?” said Renjun sighing. 

“Sure Injunnie”, accepted Jaemin reluctantly. 

Renjun smiled before looking at something out of the frame and swearing softly, “Dammit, I have to go guys, I have classes in like 10 minutes. I’ll facetime you on friday for our movie night!”

“Bye, Injunnie!” replied the other two in unison.

When the call ended and as he walked towards his room to grab his books for his next class, Jaemin felt Donghyuck gaze following him.

“What is it now Hyuck?”

“You will try right Nana?”, uttered Donghyuck with a slight desperation on his voice, “You will try to let other people know how wonderful and full of love you are, right? You will let others see the Nana I knew all those years ago? Will you please try this year?”

“I will try”, answered with a small smile Jaemin, “Jisungie is finally going to be here with me. No one like him to make my heart the happiest on earth”

“Yeah”, voiced Donghyuck chuckling, ”I guess there really is no one like little old Jisung to bring out the sappiest parts of you” 

Jaemin smiled again, a little more truthfully now, as he finally went into his room. Once the door was closed, he sighed before laying on his bed. _Yeah,_ _no one like Jisung...except maybe him._ Dismissing that thought as quick as it had oame, he stood up and started getting ready for his next class.

Unlike high school, where Jaemin had been a fairly popular student for his friendly and open personality, in college he had made no friends in any of his classes. He barely went out by himself and the only time he spoke in his classes was when it was absolutely necessary. He was well aware of how much he had changed, but he was confident that it had been for the best, it wasn’t like he was _rude_ to anyone, he just didn’t try to make any friends because he didn’t see what he gained from it. College was just one more stage in his life, he would graduate in two years, he had no desire in making friends that he would never see again. 

That’s how life was. You went from one stage of your life to another leaving people behind. Jaemin had Donghyuck, Jisung and Renjun. He has no desire to attach himself to someone else. The pain that came with separation was not something he wanted to relive. 

*******

The doorbell rang and Jaemin quickly got out of the kitchen to open it. At the sight of the person standing behind the door, he smiled and jumped into the arms of the newcomer. ****

“Jisungie!”, yelled Jaemin attempting to kiss the younger boy, ”how are you? was everything okay when you moved to your dorm?” ****

“Yes hyung, everything went great” ****

“Well, if you do have a problem you know you can always tell me about it baby” ****

“I know”, said the younger while he entered the apartment and walked to the living room to leave his bag, “are you cooking something?” ****

“Of course! I’m baking a melon pie and I made some ramen too” ****

“As expected, hyung is the best host” ****

“Well well if it isn’t little Jisungie”, exclaimed Donghyuck entering the room while he put on some earrings. ****

“Hi Donghyuck hyung”, replied Jisung with a small smile on his face, “are you going out?” ****

“Well yes little Jisungie, I _am_ going out. More specifically, I’m going to a party that _your precious_ hyung refuses to go to” ****

“Don’t listen to him Jisung, it’s just an obnoxious frat party” ****

“Ahh, well, have fun hyung” ****

“Thank you baby, I’ll be going now, don’t wait up for me”, said Donghyuck putting his phone and wallet on his pocket and hugging Jisung goodbye, “And Nana, don’t overfeed the baby, he’s tall enough already” ****

“You are just short Hyuckie” answered Jaemin while Jisung laughed quietly “be careful okay? call if you need us to pick you up” ****

“Will do! Byeee!” ****

Jaemin sighed as the door closed and walked back to the kitchen to start serving them their food while Jisung chose a movie to watch on Jaemin’s laptop. As they settled on Jaemin’s bed with the food in the bedside table and the movie started playing, Jisung cuddled his hyung and tried to comfort him. ****

“I know you hate that hyung goes to those parties and leaves you here, especially now that Renjun hyung is not here” said Jisung softly, “but now we can have sleepovers on saturday nights!” ****

“Ah Jisungie don’t worry” said Jaemin hugging the younger closer to his body, “I wouldn’t change our sleepovers for nothing in the world” ****

As they finished eating and got ready to sleep, Jaemin couldn’t help but remember a younger Jisung who would always go to his house on the weekends bored and asking for him to cook him something or that would go to his classroom during the week to eat lunch together. Back then Jisung had often felt lonely in a classroom full of teenagers who would judge him for not speaking much or would envy him for being friends with upper classmates. He would often find refugee in Jaemin, who had never hesitated to take care of him and indulge him in anything that he asked for. However, It had been Jaemin who had tried and put distance between them after Jeno left, and yet Jisung wouldn’t leave him. He called him almost everyday and basically forced him to visit him every few weeks no matter what.

At the end, it didn't matter how much Jaemin had tried to push him away, Jisung had refused to be left behind and for that the older would be eternally thankful. _A life without Jisung wasn’t worth living,_ thought Jaemin stroking the younger’s hair gently, _because his love truly was unlimited and one of a kind._ With those comforting ideas on his head Jaemin finally fell asleep. 

***

Lee Jeno has lost a lot in the last two years, his best friends, his life, his future and, of course, the love of his live, Na Jaemin. 

The one think he hasn’t lost, though, are his dreams, and the ambition to make them happen. It hadn’t been easy, moving from the only place he’s known since birth, Jeju, to a place he barely even knew the name of, Toronto. 

At the end, he had lost one family when he had left, but he had made a new one in Toronto. Nevertheless, he had never quite managed to find something to fill the whole in his life that Jaemin had always occupied. When his mom and him had left, the hardest part had been saying goodbye, looking at Jaemin in the eye and not being able to tell him _why_ he was leaving, because he was just a scared teenager who didn’t know how to deal with everything that was going on in his life. _It was worthy,_ he had constantly said to himself while in Toronto, _it was for the best._

As he stood in the middle of the dozens of boxes with all of his stuff in his new dorm, he was more sure than ever that he had made the right choice when he left. 

**mark**

dude

have u finished unpacking?

**jeno**

weeeeell

i have barely started

there are so many boxes 

**mark**

damn

whatever

just come to the cafe

jaehyun wants to meet u

**jeno**

sure

see u there in a bit

As he pocketed his phone and frowned once more at the sight of the boxes, he took his wallet and left the dorm. 

Moving to Seoul had been something that he had once dreamed of when he was young, rooming with Jaemin and Donghyuck and exploring their newfound freedom. Now, two years later, he was going to be rooming with Mark, his new best friend, and there was not much freedom to explore when he was going to start working at a cafe soon, and had to catch up on the classes he needed to take to graduate on time.

Still, Jeno was content.

“Jeno! you are finally here dude”, said Mark as soon as Jeno entered the cafe, “did you get lost between all your boxes or something?”

“Very funny”, replied Jeno drily, “where’s Jaehyun-sshi?”

“I’m right here”, said a handsome tall brunette as he exited the kitchen, “it’s good to finally meet you Jeno. Mark and Taeyong have talked a lot about you”

“Likewise”, replied Jeno smiling as he sat down in front of the counter.

“Well, let’s start with the training okay? That way you can start working tomorrow”

Jeno nodded and followed Jaehyun to the back of the café alongside Mark.

It was going to be a long day.

By the time they were done it was already nearing midnight and Mark and Jeno were walking to their dorm when the younger suddenly stopped and gasped lightly while looking at the person that was just ahead of them about to enter the building in front.

“Donghyuck?”

The mentioned boy stopped walking and turned around with his eyes wide open and upon seeing both boys cursed and turned back around saying:

“Nop, I’m too drunk for this” 

After saying that he simply walked faster to enter the dorm in front of him quickly. Meanwhile, Mark and Jeno stood there for a few minutes confused about what just had happened.

“was that really-?”

“Jeno, dude, it’s too late for this” said Mark sighing and putting his arm around the younger’s shoulders, “let’s just go sleep ok?”

“okay”

Except Lee Jeno did not go to sleep when they got to their dorm, instead, he laid in his bed scrolling through Jaemin’s ig account, or at least tried to do so. _Private,_ _of course he has it on private._

Truthfully, he should have expected it, he had stopped himself from searching Jaemin on any social media when he left and deleted all of his accounts. He had also stopped himself when he had decided to come back and knew that, with his luck, he would run into him on campus right away. Still, he hadn’t been ready to run into Donghyuck, who he suspected roomed with Jaemin, so quickly. I mean, come on, classes had barely started this week! 

Groaning and putting his arm over his eyes the boy couldn’t stop his mind from coming up with a thousand different scenarios where he run into Jaemin, they talked and suddenly were back to being inseparable. A scenario where he could finally tell his best friend _why_ he had left, about how he didn’t think he would ever come back and didn’t want to hurt him, about the family he had found in Canada, about how he was back and had no intention of leaving him ever again. 

However, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. It may have been two years since the last time he had talked to Jaemin, but he had known him for over 13 years and if he was sure of something, it was that the younger, for all the love he was willing to give to everyone around him, could also never truly forgive those who hurt him or the people he loved. And as luck would have it, Jeno had done both things, he had not only hurt Jaemin, he had also hurt Jisung and Donghyuck when he had left. And despite knowing that leaving had been the right choice, in that moment, while he laid in his bed sobbing quietly, he couldn’t really think about what he had gained from leaving, he could only think about just how much he had lost two years ago and how no matter how much it hurt, he had no hope of ever getting them back.

***

“YOU SAW WHO?”, yelled a clearly agitated Jisung

“Stop yelling!”, exclaimed Donghyuck while hurrying to cover the younger’s mouth with his hand, “you’ll wake Jaemin up and boy will we be in trouble if he hears us talking about this.”

“Well, he’ll know either way right? I mean, it’s _him_ ”, whispered Jisung frowning, “Nana hyung deserves to know if he’s back.”

“I don’t even know if it was really him”, replied Donghyuck frustrated, “for all we know it could just be my mind playing tricks with me. I mean, I was _very_ drunk.”

Just as Jisung was about to answer him Jaemin entered the kitchen yawning and going straight to make himself a cup of coffee.

“What are you two talking so loudly about?”, asked Jaemin annoyed 

“NOTHING” replied a panicked Jisung while Donghyuck rolled his eyes and slapped him on the head for yelling.

“It’s nothing Jaem, we were just talking about the movie you guys watched yesterday”

“suuure. Do you guys want waffles?” 

“yes please”

As they finished eating and as Jisung was about to leave, Jaemin saw how him and Donghyuck started arguing quietly by the door before the older saw him staring and then proceeded to smile tightly and hugging Jisung, pushed him out the door and closed it after saying goodbye.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing Jaem, Jisungie was just reproaching me for going to the party yesterday.”

“Good to know no one approves of your endeavours.”

“Yeah”, replied Donghyuck frowning, “I’m actually thinking of not going to parties anymore, at least not for a while.”

“Huh? why?”

“Let’s just say...I saw something very unpleasant on my way back” 

“Well, you are always welcome to mine and Jisungie’s newly appointed sleepovers”, said Jaemin hugging him sideways, “I cook and the baby chooses the movie, you could buy the drinks!”

“That sounds great” replied Donghyuck before yawning softly, “I am beat and not in the mood for a black coffee so I’ll go to the café for a mochachino, do you want something?”

“Mmm I am already drinking coffee so, maybe a cheesecake for later?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back”

_Life is funny_ , Donghyuck thought as he walked to the café. Two years ago he would have given anything to be able to see Lee Jeno at SNU. He would have given up on anything if it meant his best friend was still with them. Now, however, he would give anything for Lee Jeno to be as far away from Seoul as humanly possible. Yet, of course, life never really goes as one expects it to. Proof of that was none other than Lee Jeno, who stood paralyzed behind the counter of Donghyuck and Jaemin’s favourite café, looking like a deer in headlights while staring at Donghyuck, who looked far from thrilled to see him.

“W-what are you doing _here ?_ ”

“I.. I work here”

“No you don’t!”

Looking at the shorter boy and then down at his uniform, Jeno sighed before responding, “My uniform says otherwise”

“You can’t! This is our favourite coffee shop. Jae-”, wide eyed, Donghyuck stopped talking before frowning again and with the coldest tone Jeno had ever heard him use said, “You can’t just _be_ here Lee Jeno. We don’t want you here. _He_ doesn’t want you here.”

Jeno felt his heart break a little. It hurt being told that the people you loved didn’t want you near them.

“I don’t know what you want me tell you” replied Jeno softly, “I work here. I’m a student on SNU. I’m back for good.”

“You can keep your explanations to yourself Lee Jeno”, scoffed Donghyuck, “I don’t care if you’re back. Let me be clear, I don’t want you anywhere near Jaemin.”

“You can’t just stop me from seeing him Donghyuck”, replied an annoyed Jeno, “whether I plan it or not, sooner or later I’ll run into him”

“We’ll see about that Lee. Now, give me a large mochaccino and two crheesecakes to go, and make it quick because I have no desire to be in your presence longer than necessary.” 

Jeno hurried to take the other’s order and giving it to him. And even after Donghyuck had left and his shift had ended, there was only one thing on his mind, _so this is Jaemin’s favourite café huh?_

***

**_November 2018_ **

Jaemin was having a terrible day. Wait, scratch that, he was having a terrible _month_. First, Donghyuck had developed a strange habit since the start of the semester to buy him his coffee every single day and not let him get it himself, which had evolved to him drinking less coffee because Donghyuck was too busy to buy it everyday. Next, Jisung had progressively gotten busier to hang out with him, and so had Renjun, so their daily video calls were now weekly if they were lucky. And last but not least, his grades on Professor Lim’s class were abysmal, which had led to his current predicament: being tutored by Liu Yangyang. 

Jaemin didn’t have anything against Yangyang, but Donghyuck had hooked up with him last year, and after seeing him shirtless and completely fucked out, it would be hard to take him seriously. So, yeah, that was enough reason to make him dread the tutoring lessons.

“I only have time on wednesday at 4pm, are you free then?”

“Yeah, but I have another tutoring session at 2pm in Jung’s café”, said Yangyang checking the calendar on his phone, “do you mind if we meet there?”

“Not at all”, pulling his phone out of his pocket and giving it to the other boy Jaemin said, “here, put your phone number in case we have to cancel last minute or something”

“Good idea”, after putting his number on Jaemin’s phone and sending a message to himself, Yangyang stood up and started arranging his backpack before leaving, “I’ll see you on wednesday then”

“Bye”

Jaemin sighed before getting ready to leave as well. As he left his faculty building, he started planning all the things he needed to get done before the end of the day. First, he had to check how much food they had at the dorm and if necessary, text Donghyuck to go get some food, then, cook something for dinner, and finally, he had to start his essay for his linguistic class. All in all, he had approximately four hours to get everything done before he started getting more sleepy than he already was. 

Two months ago he was drinking at least one cup of coffee a day (more often than not he ended up having three cups a day), now? He was lucky if Donghyuck let him drink one every three days. First, he had limited his coffee consumption by buying him the coffee himself, but a couple weeks later, he had told him that his coffee ‘addiction’, a word Jaemin completely disagreed with, was a bad health habit that he had to quit one way or another. So here he was, making himself a cup of tea instead of drinking his beloved americano. 

**nana**

hyuck

we’ve run out of flour 

pls buy it on ur way back

**fullsun**

do we really need it? 

i’m stuck at the lib doing a group project

¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

**nana**

well

i need it to make brownies

but if u don’t want them …

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**fullsun**

WAIT NO I DO 

DO NOT FEAR

I’LL BUY THE FLOUR

**nana**

hehe okay

see u later then

be careful on ur way back! 

Turning his phone off, Jaemin took a sip of his tea before starting to cook. It was going to be a long evening.

***

Donghyuck hated liars. When he was 14 and fresh out of the closet, one of his classmates, and his then crush, had asked him out and told him he liked him. One week and a disastrous date later, Donghyuck had heard him make fun of him with his friends and asking for the money they owed him for asking him out as a dare. The next day, the boy and his friend had found all their cars covered with eggs.

The list of people in his life who had lied to him was a long one, so, naturally, he had no sympathy for liars. Lee Jeno was part of that list. He had told them he would go to SNU with them, instead of that, a week after their high school graduation he had left. 

Donghyuck hated liars and yet he had become one.

“So, banana or strawberry?”, asked Mark smiling at Donghyuk, “which milkshake flavour will it be today?”

“Neither, I’m craving vainilla today”

“Ah, good choice, anything else?”

“Nop, my roommate is making brownies later and they are to die for so I’ll be full enough with them”, said a beaming Donghyuck while he handed the barista his card, “I don’t want to eat anything till then”

“Jaemin’s brownies are the best”

Donghyuck’s smile disappeared as soon as Jeno appeared and glaring at the boy he replied, “No one asked your opinion Lee”

“I can say whatever I want Donghyuck”

Smiling amusedly at the exchange between the two boys, Mark handed Donghyuck his card back and went to make his milkshake.

“It’s been almost two months”, Jeno said while he cleaned the counter, “I’m honestly surprised you still haven’t told Jaemin anything”

“It’s none of your business what I talk about with my best friend”

“It may not be. But I know you Donghyuck. You don’t lie. _Never._ So why have you lied to Jaemin? what lie have you told him to stop him from coming to the café?”

“Again. It’s none of your business.”

Before Jeno could answer him, Mark exited the kitchen with Donghyuck’s milkshake in hand.

“Here you go Hyuck” smiled the older handing him the milkshake, “it’s quite late so be careful on the way back to your dorm ok?”

“Thanks Mark” replied Donghyuck before he scowled in the direction of Jeno, “As always, remember to stay away from him Lee Jeno”

As Donghyuck left the store, Mark could see Jeno’s body completely relax before the boy groaned and rested his head on the counter.

To say that Jeno was confused was an understatement. Donghyuck came to the café almost every week day and every single time he reminded Jeno to stay as far way from Jaemin as it was humanly possible. He would smile at Mark and shoot daggers in his direction. 

Each time Donghyuck was at the café, he would ask him if he had seen Jaemin, and each time, Jeno would tell him he hadn’t.

Jeno was a liar. He would see Jaemin sometimes, through the café’s window. He would without fail have a pout on his face while he mumbled something under his breath right before he speed walked in the other direction. It was a sight that took his breath away each time, but god if it didn’t hurt. It was as if someone was squeezing his heart till there was nothing left but dust and a Jaemin shaped hole in its place. At times, without really realizing it was happening, he would tear up, and it wasn’t till Jaehyun asked him if he was okay that he stopped. Jeno would blame his contact lenses for his teary eyed state, but he was sure Jaehyun didn’t believe him, because at the end of those days, Doyoung, his brother and Jaehyun’s almost-but-not-really-boyfriend, would call him and be especially gentle when speaking to him. 

Needless to say, it had been a rough two months. 

“Are you ready to go?”, Mark asked as he took off his apron and looked for his phone on his bag, “we can order some chinese take out on our way home”

“Sure, let me say goodbye to Jaehyun hyung real quick and we can go”

Taking off his apron and putting on his hoodie, Jeno walked to Jaehyun’s office right next to the kitchen. He straighten up and exhaled gently before knocking on the door. When he heard the soft _come in_ he opened the door and smirked when he saw who was inside.

“Hello _hyungs_ ”

“Jeno! My little baby brother! How are classes going?”, inquired an excited Doyoung from his very _comfortable_ position on Jaehyun’s lap.

“They are okay I guess, I just came by to say goodbye”, replied Jeno while Doyoung stood up and hugged him, “oh! Jaehyun hyung, I can’t come in on wednesdays anymore. My classes from fridays were moved to wednesday for the next two months or so because of some issue the professor had.”

“Oh, don’t worry Jeno”, said Jaehyun while he took out something out of his drawer, “let’s see, I think Mark doesn’t have classes at that time right? can you ask him if he’s okay changing shifts with you from fridays to wednesdays?”

“Of course, I’m sure he’ll agree”, Jeno smiled at the older and extricated himself from his brother’s embrace before saying, “I’ll get going then. I don’t want to interrupt your _date._ ”

“Don’t be ridiculous Jeno, I just came by to say hi to Jaehyun”, said Doyoung scoffing, “I’ll see you on saturday for lunch right?”

“Yeah, see you hyung! You too Jaehyun hyung!”

“B-bye Jeno”, mumbled a _very_ red Jaehyun while Doyoung went back to sitting on his lap.

Jeno laughed lightly before leaving. _Cute_ he thought before motioning Mark to leave.

“Was Doyoung hyung there?”

“When is he not?”, chuckled Jeno while they walked to their dorm, “I feel like Jaehyun sees him more than me and they met like a month ago” 

“Ah, when Taeyong hyung met Johnny hyung he was the same. Even now, they are together _all_ the time”

“I suppose that’s what love does to anyone. Hey, by the way, I told Jaehyun hyung about my classes on wednesdays. Do you mind if we change shifts? I can take your fridays’ shift and you take wednesdays”

“Sure, I don’t have any classes that day”, replied Mark shrugging before pulling out his phone, “so, do we order from the usual place?”

“Definitely”

***

**yangyang (tutor)**

hey

r u close?

**jaemin**

hi yeah 

I’m 5 min away

**yangyang (tutor)**

great

I’m at the back btw

Jaemin had been looking forward to this day the whole week. Jung’s coffee was _heavenly_ and their croissants? _exquisite_. Now, the tutoring itself? yeah, he was dreading that part. Yangyang seemed nice enough, but he could already feel how awkward the meeting would be. Ultimately, after seeing someone do the walk of shame after a one night stand with your roommate slash best friend, things were bound to be awkward. He had told Donghyuck that and all his best friend had done was laugh hysterically in his face before leaving for one of his class. Renjun, on the other hand, had told him that it had been months since that had happened, and that Donghyuck and Yangyang had remained friends, so there was no real reason to be so nervous about their meeting.

As soon as he entered the café he looked for Yangyang and after seeing him sitting at the back and waving, he walked to the counter.

“Hi, welcome to Jung's café! I’m Mark, what would you like to order?”

“Oh, hi! Are you new? I haven’t seen you before”, asked a puzzled Jaemin.

“Mmm haha, I’ve actually been working here for two months already”

“Ah, well, my best friend doesn’t let me come by anymore, till now at least”, replied a sulky Jaemin before smiling brightly, “anyway, can I please have a venti americano with two shots of espresso? And a croissant?”

“Two shots? no offense, but that sounds dreadful”

“Hey! It’s great! really!”

“Okaaaay whatever you say man. That’ll be 5.25 dollars”

After paying, Jaemin walked towards Yangyang and didn’t notice how the barista had stood at the counter a little too long watching him walk away before going inside the kitchen.

“Hey Yangyang”

“Jaemin”, welcomed him the boy while typing something on his laptop before looking up, “so, professor Lim has already told me more or less that English is with what you are struggling”

“Um yeah”, replied Jaemin stiffly, “it’s mostly the grammar I think. I just don’t really understand when to use the different tenses”

Before Yangyang could talk, Mark approached the table with Jaemin’s order.

“Here you go, enjoy!”

“Thanks”

Mark stood there for a moment staring at him curiously before Yangyang coughed awkwardly. Startled, the barista left Yangyang and turned look at Jaemin.

“Well, why don’t we start with the basics and work our way up to the most complicated grammar tenses?”

“That sounds good”

Two hours later, Jaemin was ready to lay in bed and never move again. He hadn’t expected Yangyang to be this ruthless, they had not taken a single break in the last two hours so his croissant sat there in front of him completely untouched. 

The good news? He now knew more about English grammar and the proper method to teach phonetics than two hours ago, so, yeah, the tutoring had done its job, at least for now. 

**fullsun**

nanaaaa

r u coming back soon?

can u buy me a cupcake?

(๑◕︵◕๑)

**nana**

be there in 20 min

red velvet?

**fullsun**

yes pls!!

u r the best ♡

Putting his phone away, and _finally_ eating his now cold croissant, Jaemin watched as Yangyang got ready to leave.

“I think it’s enough for today. Meet you next week at the same time?”

“Totally. Bye Yangyang!”

“See ya!”

Sighing Jaemin started to put his stuff away before walking towards the counter.

“Hi! Can I have two red velvet cupcakes to go?”

“Hey! sure, that’ll be 3 dollars”, said Mark taking the money, “what name should I call?”

“Jaemin”

“Okay, be right back Jaemin!”

While he waited, the brown haired boy played with his phone before getting bored and looking around the shop. Honestly, he had listened to Donghyuck when he had said that his coffee intake was not healthy, so he hadn’t really come to the coffee since the semester begun. Now tho, he would come at least once a week for his tutoring lessons. It hadn’t been as awkward as he had dreaded it would be, but it sure hadn’t been fun either. Yangyang was _brutal_ and after being accustomed to stories of a wild and fun Yangyang from his best friend, Jaemin was _not_ ready for a serious and focused tutor. Pouting he looked back at the door to the kitchen _how long can it possibly take to bring two cupcakes from the kitchen?_ he asked himself right before Mark came through the door with a paper bag.

“Jaemin! Here you go, two red velvet cupcakes _and_ a chocolate chip cookie on the house“

“Thanks, but uhm why the cookie?”

“You looked like you needed a pick-me-up”, replied the barista quietly, “After studying for two hours straight some sugar will do you good”

“wow thank you _really_ ”, said Jaemin biting into the cookie, “oh wow this is delicious, You are right, I definitely needed this cookie”

“hahaha yeah” giggled Mark quietly before looking towards the counter where someone was standing, “well, I have to go back to work. Have a good day and come back soon!”

“I definitely will, byeee!”

***

As soon as Jaemin entered his dorm Donghyuck threw himself onto him and hugged him.

“Nanaaa, what took you so long?”

“Hi hyuckie”, replied Jaemin, “the barista gifted a cookie! so I ate it there before leaving, sorry”

“the barista? who? what’s his name?”

“uhm Mark I think. He was very nice! He said he saw how hard I was studying and wanted to cheer me up! why? do you know him?”

“Nop, not at all, doesn’t matter”, said rapidly Donghyuck, “hey! wanna watch a movie?”

“YES! we can even call Injun!”

“Of course, whatever you want Nana, go change while I make some ramen and call Renjun ok?”

Nodding and leaving the paper bag with the cupcakes on the kitchen Jaemin walked towards his room. 

Donghyuck sighed before taking his phone out of his pocket and opening his messages.

**sunshine**

so u finally met Jaem huh?

**markie**

oh yeah

he came by to study(?)

he was really nice

**sunshine**

he is always nice 

so…

**markie**

I have to tell Jeno I saw him hyuckie

**sunshine**

dammit

why are u such a good friend

just remind him that this doesn’t mean he gets to see him

**markie**

i’m sure he remembers

but i’ll tell him 

**sunshine**

thanks markie

see u tomorrow!

Donghyuck closed his phone and unintentionally grinned while thinking about having to go to the café to see Jeno, _but just to warn him to stay away from Jaemin, not because I want to see him. No, definitely not to see him._ The sun kissed boy grimaced before walking into the kitchen to make the ramen he had promised his best friend.

A couple of blocks away, in another dorm, Mark smiled before putting his phone away and going to the living room to watch a movie while he waited for Jeno to come home. He knew it was a difficult situation the one Jeno and Donghyuck were in. They had gone from best friends to some sort of enemies, although Mark was sure that neither of them actually felt any hatred towards the other. It was simply that the pain from Jeno’s departure was very much still fresh in his ex best friends’ hearts despite the years that had passed.

Truthfully, Mark couldn’t say he completely understood how they felt. He had grown up with very few friends, and the ones he had made had left his life as quick as they had entered it. He couldn’t think of anyone he had met as a kid that he still kept in contact with. In fact, he couldn’t think of anyone he had met as a kid that he had _wanted_ to keep in contact with. So, when Jeno had spoken about the three best friends he had left in Seoul before moving to Canada, when he had told him stories of their adventures as kids and of their teenage antics, Mark’s heart had hurt for his friend and the life he had had to leave behind. He had become extremely protective of Jeno. So, when the younger had decided that he was coming back to Seoul, he hadn’t thought too hard before deciding to follow him. It had been a couple of months since then and he had never regretted his decision, especially since he had met and gotten to know Donghyuck.

Mark turned around when he heard the door being opened and made a face after seeing Jeno’s defeated and tired face.

“Hey, bad day?”

After putting his bag down and taking his shoes off, Jeno walked towards the couch where the older was sitting and all but collapsed on top of him.

“The _worst_ day. I was 20 minutes late to my class because I got lost and then when I got there the only seat available was right in front the professor so he decided I would be his guinea pig and asked me question after question for the whole two hours”, whined Jeno while he moved Mark’s arms so they could cuddle, “And then on my way I ran into some assholes who were making fun of some kid and when I tried to defend him they started to make fun of _me!_ It was horrible hyung”

“Oh wow, it does sound awful but hey I have some news”

“What is it? Did Doyoung and Jaehyun hyung finally got their shit together and are dating?”

“Nope”

“Did Donghyuck accepted to go out with you?”

“Well yeah...but that isn't what I wanted to tell you”, said Mark while he pushed Jeno into a sitting position, “I saw Jaemin today. At the café.”

“What? seriously?”, replied Jeno “that’s nice I guess”

“Aren’t you...happy?”, asked Mark confused, “this means he could probably come to the café when you are there. He did say he would come back”

“Um...honestly, I don’t know hyung. I don’t know if I actually want to see him..I am not ready to talk to him”

“Jeno..Isn’t him the reason why you came back? You’ll have to talk to him at some point”

“Yeah, but I don’t think that’ll actually happen for a while”, laughed Jeno bitterly, “I mean, I’m sure Donghyuck has already told you that I have to stay away from him right?”

“Yeah”

“As expected from him”, said Jeno before looking at Mark with a serious face,” I want to talk to Jaemin, I really do hyung. But right now it’s not the right time. I just- I want to let things flow naturally. I don’t want to force a meeting between us. I'm hoping...it’ll be better like that.”

“I get it Jeno, I really do. You are not ready”, claimed Mark before hugging him sideways, “I didn’t tell you about meeting him expecting you to immediately go and look for him. I just wanted you to know. It's only fair.”

“Thanks hyung”

“You’re welcome. Now, why don’t you go change and I tell you about what I have planned for my date with Donghyuck?”

“That sounds great hyung, I’ll be right back”

***

Jaemin wasn’t sure what had happened with Donghyuck in the last couple of weeks but he seemed to always be in cloud nine. He spent less time on the dorm and every time he saw him he had a cupcake from Jung’s café at hand. Now, don’t get confused, Jaemin was happy for Donghyuck and for whatever (or whoever) was making him this happy. It’s just that as his _best friend_ he thought he deserved to know what it was that had him in such a good mood constantly. 

Renjun has told him not to worry too much ( _“he’ll tell you when he is ready Jaem”_ ) and Jisung had made up some story where Donghyuck had somehow started dating a celebrity and _obviously he can’t talk about it hyung._ Whatever the reason was, Jaemin was very much offended he didn’t know anything about it.

“Are you going out?”, asked a mildly irritated Jaemin watching Donghyuck put on his shoes at the entrance

“Yeah, I’m going for some coffee with a friend”

“Oh...but Jisung finally has time to come over to watch a movie and Renjun is free to video call”

“I won’t take too long”, replied Donghyuck looking at his phone, “I’ll be back in two hours max ok? byee”

_Two hours he says, sure Lee Donghyuck._

**nana**

he did it again!!!

**injunnie**

hyuck u mean?

what did he do?

**nana**

ditch us!!( ɵ̥̥ ˑ̫ ɵ̥̥)

he went out and didn’t tell me with who

**injunnie**

his lost then

don’t think too much about it okay?

I’ll call u when I’m back on my dorm

**nana**

i'll try ●︿●

hurry!!

Defeated, Jaemin laid down on the sofa.

He knew Renjun meant well when told him not to think too much about Donghyuck’s sudden disappearances, but honestly, after two years and a half of knowing each other had he not learnt anything about Jaemin? If there was something Jaemin was good at was overthinking. _Especially,_ overthinking about his friends. He didn’t like to feel like he was out of the loop. 

Jaemin always talked about loving and needing all _three_ of his friends equally, but in reality, he knew he was particularly dependant on Donghyuck. After the whole Jeno leaving debacle, it had been Donghyuck who had helped him get back on his feet, so every single day that passed without knowing what was truly going on in his best friend’s life felt like betrayal. 

_Am I that terrible of a friend? First Jeno and now Hyuck. Who will leave me next? Jisung? Renjun? Am I truly destined to be left behind by every person I love? Am I that unbearable? Am I that unlovable?_

He was no stranger to the excruciating pain that came with abandonment. He had survived it once, but he wasn’t so confident that he could go through it once more. 

**mochi**

hyung

bad news :(

I forgot I have dance practice till 10

I’m sorry

rain check?

 _Life is funny, in its very twisted way at least,_ thought Jaemin reading Jisung’s message, _of course right now, when my feelings are all over the place I have noone to talk to._

**yangyang (tutor)**

hey

I can’t meet u next wednesday

r u free right now?

we can meet at the café

_This is not the person I expected to talk to,_ thought Jaemin before shaking his head slowly to calm himself down, _but I'll take it._

**_jaemin_ **

I'm free

meet u in 15?

**yangyang (tutor)**

great

While he walked towards the café and started to feel better at the prospect of drinking some coffee and eating something (and yeah, meeting Yangyang as well), Jaemin started to feel _marginally_ better. Hopefully, annoying Yangyang for the next hour or so would distract him enough until he could talk to Renjun and Jisung about how he was feeling. 

Jaemin was not totally clueless, he _knew_ he was overthinking. Donghyuck wouldn't leave him. He loved him. Nodding to himself he crossed the street and was about to enter the café when he noticed who was at the counter.

_Nonono_

_What is he doing here?_

_WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?_

WHAT IS LEE JENO DOING HERE?

"Jaemin! You are here! Let's go in!", Yangyang said before looking inside the café, "oh, isn't that Donghyuck at the counter?"

_No. It can't be him._

_This can't be happening._

_Am I hallucinating?_

_Donghyuck doesn't lie._

_Donghyuck doesn't hide anything from me._

_Lee Donghyuck , my best friend, wouldn't be laughing with Lee Jeno as if he the last two years and a half hadn't happened._

“Jaemin, are you...are you crying?”

"I-I can't- I can’t b-breath"

“W-what?”, asked Yangyang terrified, “what do you mean you can’t breath? what is going on? Jaemin? JAEMIN!”

Yangyang’s screams alarmed the people inside the café and just when they started going out to see what was happening, Jaemin fainted. Terrified, Yangyang clutched his friend’s unconscious body before looking up to see three terror-stricken faces.

In that moment, only seven words were on Donghyuck, Jeno and Mark’s mind.

_What the fuck do we do now?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far thank you so much for reading!   
> Feedback of any kind is always appreciated ♡  
> See you next chapter!


End file.
